This project is to examine the mechanisms of cell recognition, utilizing three models: (1) mouse immunocompetent lymphocytes of thymus origin interacting with alloantigens, (2) human PBL interacting with neoantigens exposed on autologous lymphoblasts, and (3) mouse lymphoid cells and crustacean amoebocytes interacting with lipid A of LPS.